


Waffles and Weddings

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Percilot [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Prompt Fill, percy and james are simply ridiculous in this one, this one kinda focuses more on merlin and harry and their response to the thing anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism





	Waffles and Weddings

“Merlin, come to my house right now. I’m getting married and I need a best man.”

“ _What?_ ”

Just two minutes ago, Merlin had been making himself a nice cup of tea in his home when his cellphone rang. Normally, he would’ve thought ‘fuck it’ and ignored it, but considering it was Percy calling and Percy was more of a texter, he knew it had to be urgent.

“James and I are getting married in my backyard, and we want you and Harry and the other agents here.”

“ _James?_ I didn’t even know you two were dating!”

“That’s because I didn’t want anyone to know I actually have feelings for such an imbecile. So get your ass and Harry’s ass down here right now.”

“I- I’m not properly dressed for a wedding.”

“Neither are we. In fact, James is still wearing his pajama pants under a suit jacket. And we haven’t even got a cake, just waffles.”

“Percy, what the _hell?_ ”

“What? James makes some amazing waffles. Come on, man, and I know you’ve probably got Harry with you, so get him looking halfway decent and get over here.” Percy hung up.

Merlin groaned. How long had this been going on? This didn’t seem like Percy at all, and that made him wonder what else he didn’t know about his friend.

He sprinted into his bedroom, where Harry was still sleeping.

“Harry, love, get up. Percy and James are getting married.”

Harry opened his eyes and sat up immediately. “What?”

“I know. Come on, we’re expected to be there right this instant. And we don’t need to wear anything fancy either, apparently.”

“Well, I can’t say I never saw this coming.” Harry said, climbing out of bed and catching the clothes Merlin tossed at him. “They’re constantly flirting. I just wasn’t aware they were dating.”

“Neither was I. I just assumed James’s flirting was just teasing, considering he is a bit of a bastard.”

“Well, no matter the circumstance, this’ll be rather interesting, won’t it?” Harry grinned, and Merlin threw a shoe at him playfully.

 

“Took you long enough!” James exclaimed as Harry and Merlin arrived. “Half the other agents are here, and we called you guys first!”

Harry shrugged. “Well, you didn’t get married without us, did you?”

Percy walked up. “No, but Gawain's eaten half the waffles. So let’s get this over with, shall we?”

There were no chairs in the backyard, just a tired-looking priest and some other agents. The ceremony was over in a few minutes, considering there weren’t really any vows, just the regular old do-you-take-this-man things, and James and Percy were officially married.

The priest took off quickly, leaving the agents to chat.

“So how long’s this been going on?” Merlin questioned.

James smiled at his husband and answered, “Six months maybe?”

Percy smirked and told the agents, “We’re sorry for such short notice, but we just couldn’t stand not being married to each other any longer.”

“That’s completely true.” James added, and he kissed Percy on the cheek.

“I always knew you two would be an adorable couple,” Harry commented, “I just didn’t think it would ever happen.”

“Well, we’re both full of surprises,” James joked. “Now, who wants some waffles?”


End file.
